


Good kids and Candy

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Halloween, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Itachi likes the tradition but Sasuke needs some coaxing to appreciate it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [好孩子与糖果](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694910) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)



It was an amusing tradition for most and Itachi tried to make sure he was home to help out. Not that his mother would be overwhelmed or anything. He just wanted to help. He had many good memories of participating and even more memories of watching over those participating from the shadows.

Still Itachi enjoyed it all the same, his father only worried about the general safety of the village at that time. His mind in patrols to assist and protect than the fun involved in it. An understandable thing but Itachi knew he was not the only one that wished that his Father could at least look forward to the other parts of the day.

His father came home with plenty of candy so he knew that his father knew of the gentler, even sweeter side of the tradition but it seemed like duty was stronger.

Of course his father was not the only one with an aloof attitude to the occasion. There was no real tell but he was aware that his brother had come home. No wind blowing or any noise. Sasuke had gotten way too good for that but Itachi had known, he had just sensed it and that told him about their bond if nothing else did.

He continued to sort through the candy available that his mother had left him to sort out as she went out visiting friends. He took his time and remained relaxed, he knew that Sasuke would seek him out. Not too long after he had sensed Sasuke’s return he heard a tsk from behind him and smiled.

“It’s a waste.” Sasuke snorted. The sound of his bare feet padding on the wooden floors as he walked towards Itachi echoed in the mostly empty room. “I don’t see the sense in this.”

“Not everyone hates sweet things.” Itachi chuckled as he looked around to meet his brother’s gaze. He got to his feet and moved his ponytail from where it had ended up on his shoulder. “Candy is nice to eat.”

“You and your sweet tooth.” Sasuke muttered before he crossed his arms. Itachi smiled at the figure Sasuke made, his Jounin gear mostly askew as it was Sasuke’s habit to start disrobing the moment he came home. He prepared to wear as little as their mother let them get away with and the Jounin gear was definitely too much in Sasuke’s opinion. Itachi was used to Sasuke coming home and the Jounin jacket being the first thing he took off before his shoes were taken off.

If their mother was not so strict with them Itachi bet Sasuke would wander the house in his pants alone. Not that Itachi would mind, he would actually like that. He would appreciate it if it were just boxers too but they were in their parents’ house so they would definitely abide by the rules given to them. Not that Itachi minded having extra eye candy. Sasuke in Jounin gear was pretty sexy too.

“Not all candy is sweet.” He pointed out. Sasuke snorted and Itachi smiled in response. “We even have some candy and snacks that aren’t sweet. Plain snacks… bitter chocolate.”

“If you were going to say something about the candy and my personality Itachi…” Sasuke glared and Itachi laughed before he stretched. He had been sorting for quite some time.

“I was going to offer you some.” He mused and ignored Sasuke’s huff. He instead foucsed on the house and the surrounding areas before he was certain that they were alone. It took only a few steps before he and Sasuke were face to face. Sasuke’s face, so beautiful and open to him watched him anticipation deep in his gaze. “But if you’re going to be sassy and naughty then you won’t get what good kids get.”

“They just get candy.” Sasuke pointed out with a mischievous smile.

Itachi slid his hand to Sasuke’s neck and pulled him forward so that their foreheads brushed. “Good little brothers get candy.” His whispered. “I thought you would be interested in it since it seems to be your favourite.” He paused so that he could tilt his head, so that his lips could brush Sasuke’s cheek. “I recall your first time sampling you said it was _… bitter_.”

Itachi pulled back and watched the dark arousal in Sasuke’s eyes. As always he enjoyed playing with Sasuke. He never teased. It might take time but he always delivered on his promises. “So what do I have to do to be good?” Sasuke’s voice shook just a little and Itachi preened deep inside at the effect he still had on his little brother.

“Help out a bit, open the door give them some candy. Maybe help Father a bit.” Itachi smiled. “Then later after everyone has gone home I can give you your candy.” The way Sasuke looked at him made the day even better.


End file.
